


Tiny Bits

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ardyn is not a dick, Gen, Random & Short, ardyn is a good boy, re-aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Short shorts feature Ardyn and others.





	Tiny Bits

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why but I love Ardyn. Liek if he was real and was still a butt licker trash king, I'd love him with all my little heart. I got bored aka I took a break from KH3 and wrote this. Just some dialouge prompts for Ardyn, short nad sweet. I was goign to add Gladio and Prompto but really, the last one is the best. Who dosen't do that?

  1. **Cereal Killer**



Noctis was entirely sure that he deserved this. The endless hours taunting Ignis in his youth, he took advantage of his motherly/older brother figure and this was the Astrals way of getting back at him. Making him feel the pain he dealt out to Ignis, it was fate, not. If it was that saying that fate is a cruel mistress was one hundred percent right, even if this could be considered harsh and unusual punishment. He was sure Karma decided to go overboard, but he could handle this.

Really, he could.

Okay, the milk tasted like glue and already his choice of cereal was not what he thought it should have been given the outside label. Even at thirty, Noctis still wanted sugar laden apple flaps and it was not really a surprise when he poured raisin Wheaties into his bowl. Three raisins and more Wheaties than anyone needed.

“ _Ardyn_ ” Noctis growled from his spot over the trashcan as he let the gluey cereal fall from his lips in clumps. The man, well boy now with hair just as black as his smiled innocently.

“Yes, dear Noctis?” His voice, so sweet with mock innocence.

“What did you do?”

The little leech had the audacity to lean back on the opposite kitchen counter with Ignis’ mug of coffee gripped in his slime little hand, “why, I don’t know what you mean?” His smile grew ever wider, eyes comparable to dinner plates. “Oh _father,_ I just when into the kitchen while you where sleeping and switched all the cereals around so they where all in the wrong boxes.” The sun seemed to sparkle around the little twat as he finished. Devious mastermind.

“What is this about?”

“I want my car.”

Standing to his full height, Noctis sighed, “your ten Ardyn, you legally can’t drive.”

 

 

**2\. Ignis’ Deliverance**

It was not by choice that Ignis willingly took Ardyn to meetings of the Restoration Committee. It was more out of a begrudging servitude to the old Kingdom of Lucius and Ignis’s own atrocious ways. Plus they had not really formed schools yet and with Ardyn lacking super vision numerous things could and normally did go wrong.

Luckily, Ardyn was a good boy at fourteen and sat quietly. Even if his muddy boots where propped up on the table and he practically laid back in the chair watching everyone as he bit into a tomato. Ignis paused in his speech freezing with the pointer stick hoovering over a diagram of financial cost they were expected to incur in the next few months. The few that where paying attention also turned to look at his young ward, others already watching with extreme interest as Ardyn bit deep into a thick Leiden Tomato, red juice dripping down his bare hands and pattering on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Ignis lowered the stick, awed at Ardyn. Not for his lack of princely refinement or even the refinement of Nifleheim former Chancellor.

“I am eating a tomato like an apple to assert my dominance.” He was eating vegetables, raw tomatoes and Ignis did the only thing he could conceive after his failure with Noctis. Tears pricked at Ignis’ eyes while Noctis huffed off to the side and slid down in his seat. Glowering from his seat near the head of the table, Noctis watched as Ardyn finished that one off and then pulled another from his coat pocket.

What a nasty thing to do.

 

 

** 3\. Shield **

It had not taken long for Ardyn to embrace this new life style. Free of the Scourge, the control of the Astrals and the fact he would never be king, not that he really wanted it anyways, so procedures had to be put in place. This includes, but in no way was ever limited to simply watching Ardyn, most importantly he must be accompanied whenever he journeys from the Kingdom. Poor Nyx, who had already given so much to the Lucii, Insomnia, Regis, and his son, was tasked with the gentle caregiving task of babysitting the twenty-year-old on his first journey out of the Kingdom since the long night.

“What did you do?” Nyx twitched turning to look at the Prince, from his black hair caked with mud down to the tips of his red soled boots. Ardyn was a mass of filth and blood.

Scoffing, Nyx shook his head, his own greying hair spotted with blood. “What did I do?” He growled out jerking the young man closer by his blood-stained collar, ignoring the dead man between them. “What did I do wrong? You’re the one with the blood, literally, on your hands!” Ardyn winced red eyes turning on Nyx before drifting down to the lifeless corpse.

“Why didn’t you move? You can warp still!”

“I had the situation in hand.”

“He was going to kill you!” Ardyn shoved Nyx away brows furrowing as he gesticulated to the pair of vicious daggers the corpse held clenched, foam leaking from his mouth. “I wouldn’t, couldn’t let him do that.”

 

 

** 4\. Good Boy **

Luna, unlike Noctis, was not willing to accept her fate as Ardyn’s adopted mother. But she did so with the grace expected of the Oracle, but more so that of a Queen. Since Ardyn had moved out at seventeen, the Citadel was ominously quiet save for the soft patters of toddler feet. Gone were the days of trailing a literal man child who while not being overly distraught with his second chance hated the fact, he had been forced into his ten-year-old body to kick it off.

The only upside to Ardyn no longer living with them was the increase in time Noctis and Luna could spend with each other. She had almost forgotten that fateful day twenty years ago when they had found Ardyn, free of Scourge in the Kingsglaive HQ under Insomnia. Many of the Glaives had questioned silently if Noctis was the father due to the resemblance and while it would later be proven Noctis was such a distant relation to the boy, they still took him in. When Pryna showed up that afternoon as Luna returned home from a busy day of dealing with her own child, she was surprised to find an invitation signed by Ardyn for a party.

That had started two hours ago. With Noctis gone the only ‘family’ he had was her and her son. With a sigh, Luna turned around hauling her sleeping child with her back down the steps of the Citadel.

Ardyn smiled, looking at the sole attendee. Balloons bobbed on the counter, signs hung with utmost care, lemons swimming in the punchbowl with an assortment of finger foods hidden by the darkness. With each tender step Ardyn took, the sole candle flickered, casting a gloomy light over the entire area.

“I know its not much. A surprise party next year,” he apologized as the cake was settled on the table. With a deep inhalation, Ardyn began to sing. “Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dea--“A faint knock stopped him, when it did not repeat right away, he started up again not getting past the first happy birthday before the knocked grew louder. With a mumbled apology, Ardyn walked to his front door, huffed in annoyance with a glance through the peep hole before pulling the door open.

Luna smiled, “where were you?”

“Where was I? I’ve been here.”

Luna nodded eager to get in and deposit her son while offering Ardyn her purse and a gift bag. “Sorry for being late, we just got the invite.” Pryna’s nails clicked against the solid wood and she darted past the Oracle and the First King. Luna more than happy followed, flipping on the light switches. Leaving her child to sleep in the living room, she turned coming face to face with the ‘party’. “What are you doing Ardyn?”

“I was being an adult and throwing my dog a birthday party. You?” Umbra’s tail wagged from the birthday boy seat and his tiny dog sized crown. He sported a new black and green bandana while Pryna, as a guest, had a pointy hat. The balloons featured the doodled-on faces of various dog expressions. Above the table a hand painted banner dipping crossed read ‘Happy 2030th birthday Umbra’. Ardyn slipped his own pointy hat back on offering one to Luna.

“Are you serious?” Luna snuffled, big alligator tears forming as she took in the scene. It soon became too much as she adjusted her own pointy hat laughing as she cried. “Astrals, Ardyn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel Luna could have, possibly, had a very deep relationship with Ardyn and maybe Umbra was originally his dog and the dog just stays with the Kings' while Pryna is the Oracles'. Evidenced by the fact Pryna disappers when Luna dies, but good doggo Umbra is still there when Noctis returns.


End file.
